Tú eres mía y yo tuyo
by Leby-Chan
Summary: Después de la boda fallida, Akane y Ranma vuelven a la escuela para cursar su último año escolar; nuevos personajes y algunos viejos aparecerán en sus vidas a complicar aún más su relación...
1. Chapter 1

"**Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo"**

Hola! Nuevamente estoy acá con mi fic, tal vez algunas personas lo recuerden con el nombre de **"No te dejaré"**, pero por algunas razones personales eh decidido hacer una nueva cuenta, y con eso también eh vuelto a re-subir mi fic que de ahora en más se llamará **"Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo"**

Ojala el cambio les agrade y espero estar en este fin de semana subiendo el nuevo capítulo que es el 4 capítulo ;)

**MI NUEVO NOMBRE ES Leby-chan**

Principalmente quiero remarcar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino que son de nuestra gran SENSEI RUMIKO TAKAHASHI y hago esta historia sin ningún fin lucrativo

Para ponerlos al corriente de la historia, quiero avisarles que en esta historia Akane y Ranma ya tienen 17 años y este es su último año escolar, por lo cual, ya empezaron sus clases y ellos se han perdido algunos meses escolares debido a la batalla de Jusenkio y a la boda fallida

Además, habrá algunos cambios y algunos personajes nuevos creados por mí, y algunos viejos volverán, y también abran varios capítulos con partes de lemon

Bueno sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 1: Sin duda Kami me odia!**

Ciudad de Nerima 20:30 hs

Ranma se encontraba en el dojo junto a Kasumi, quienes poco a poco empiezan a desesperarse cada uno por el comportamiento del otro

_**KASUMI:**_**mira Ranma no es tan difícil, sólo debes primero multiplicar y luego restarlo, listo nada más**(dice Kasumi con una cara y un tono de voz muy cansador ya)

**_RANMA:_** **aaaaaahhhh!, Kasumi me cuesta mucho recordar cada paso, además no logro darme cuenta cuando debo sumar o restar después de la multiplicación**(el ojiazul se agarra de la cabeza con su manos alborotando su flequillo por la aflicción)

**_KASUMI (pensando):_****_"OHHHHHH KAMI AYUDAME!"_** (Sin duda, Kasumi en esos momentos admiraba a su pequeña hermana menor, ya que la paciencia y tolerancia que debió haber tenido con su ex-prometido, realmente debía ser muy admirable; pero lo cierto era que al ojiazul, normalmente no le costaba tanto entender sus materias, pero después de lo que sucedió hacia dos semanas atrás, era algo que lo tenía realmente agobiado al joven ojiazul)

_**RANMA:**_**Kasumi necesito descansar, de verdad que ya no puedo más, necesito dormir y relajarme un rato aquí en el dojo entrenando un poco, POR FAVOR!**(se lo pide con unos ojos muy grandes y un poco brillosos, tratando de provocar lastima en Kasumi hacia él)

**_KASUMI:_** **está bien Ranma, descansa y mañana continuaremos, recuerda que sólo te quedan 3 días para rendir tus exámenes, y poder volver a clases**

**_RANMA:_** **hai!,****Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita Kasumi!**(se retira de su presencia haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a su cuarto para descansar un rato)

Una vez en su cuarto, que desde el día de la boda fallida ahora era sólo del ojiazul; éste se encuentra recostado en su futon, maldiciendo a su mala suerte y pensando que Kami realmente debía odiarlo ya que, desde el día después de la fallida boda una de sus auto-proclamadas prometidas le tenía una gran noticia, y su eterno rival del amor (es decir el joven de la pañoleta Ryoga) también tenía grandes noticias

**_FLASH BACK…_**

3 semanas antes

Akane se encontraba en la sala con su hermana Kasumi, degustando sus respectivos desayunos ellas solas, ya que ambas se habían levantado más temprano para dirigirse a la consulta del Dr Tofú, debido a que debía de hacerle una serie de chequeos a Akane para ver en condiciones había quedado luego de la batalla en Jusenkio, en su cuerpo se podían notar algunas secuelas de lo que le había sucedido, por lo que decidieron ir a ver al Dr, para descartar algo que llegara a resultar de gravedad

Una vez terminado el desayuno, ambas salieron hacia su destino. Kasumi como siempre, dejo todo preparado para los demás integrantes de la familia y que desayunaran como siempre.

Los demás integrantes se levantaron y ya estaban listos para degustar una vez más el delicioso desayuno de Kasumi

Ranma al llegar y sentarse a la mesa, no puede evitar ver que Akane no se encuentra a su lado como siempre, por lo que decide preguntar a los demás integrantes ¿qué sucedía?, ya que tanto Akane como Kasumi no estaban en la mesa

**_RANMA:_** **y Kasumi dónde está?** (evita preguntar por su prometida, ya que no quiere que lo agobien con comentarios que no iban al caso)

**_SOUN:_** **mis pequeñas han ido con el Dr Tofú**

**_RANMA:_** **acaso le sucedió algo a Akane?** (pregunta muy asustado el ojiazul; debido a lo que sucedió en Jusenkio, no puede evitar sentir miedo de que algo vuelva a arrebatarle a su más preciado tesoro nuevamente)

_**NABIKI:**_**mmmmmmm, acaso le hiciste algo a mi hermanita en Jusenkio cuñadito?**

**_RANMA:_** **algo cómo qué!?** (dice muy molesto por la entrometida pregunta que le hace)

**_NABIKI:_** **no sé, tal vez algo que se podrá ver solo en 9 meses….** (nabiki lo miraba con sus ojos entre abiertos de una forma muy picara y con una de sus manos se acaricia su mentón formando una sonrisa maliciosa)

_**RANMA:**_**claro que no! Yo jamás tocaría a una chica tan fea, marimacho y pechos planos como ella!** (exclamo el ojiazul que tenía su cara roja de solo pensar lo que le había insinuado Nabiki)

_**SOUN:**_**ya basta de tanto griterío!; por una vez podríamos desayunar tranquilos sin insultos ni gritos?!**(gritó disgustado el patriarca de la casa)**. Ranma, Akane y Kasumi fueron a ver al Dr para hacerle un chequeo a mi pequeña, ya que desde que llegaron de su viaje a China, Akane notó que tiene algunas secuelas en su cuerpo por lo de la batalla en Jusenkio, y para no preocuparnos fueron para que la viese el Dr, y asegurarnos de que no es nada de gravedad**

Ranma se rápidamente se quedó callado, pensando y deseando únicamente que su prometida no tuviera nada gravedad, después de todo, ese incidente había sido todo por culpa de él, y él no podría perdonarse a si mismo que a ella le volviera a suceder algo malo, y mucho menos pensar que le arrancaran nuevamente de su lado

Mientras reinaba el silencio durante el desayuno, se escucha la puerta de la casa avisando que había visita, Nabiki se levanta de la mesa y va a tender a la persona que estaba tocando

La sorpresa fue grande y muy desagradable para el ojiazul, cuando vio quienes eran. Esas personas eran las que menos quería ver el ojiazul,después de todo, ellas habían sido participes de aquel horroroso día, y para rematarlo aún más, él mismo había sido participe de ese horror de boda al haber ido detrás de su cura, abandonando a su prometida en medio de todos esos locos. Sus auto-proclamas prometidas no perdian el tiempo, y habían tratado de lastimar a Akane en la boda y eso a él lo tenía sin duda muy molesto, además no sólo estaban ellas ahí paradas, sino que su eterno rival también se encontraba con ellas

_**RANMA:**_**qué hacen ustedes aquí!?, acaso quieren seguir molestando!?** (grita el ojiazul mientras se levanta de la mesa dando un fuerte golpe a esta con ambas manos)

**_SHAMPOO:_** **aiya Airen! Shampoo estar feliz de tú no casarte con chica del mazo** (se tira la amazona al cuerpo del ojiazul refregando una vez más, su voluptuoso cuerpo al del joven ojiazul)

**_UKIO:_** **Ran-cha,n estoy feliz de que no te hayas casado con Akane-chan, ahora solo falta que le aclares nuevamente que no quieres volver a tener otra boda con ella, y hacer formal nuestro compromiso y casarnos nosotros, ya que soy tu única prometida oficial, porque de seguro que Akane-chan, querrá romper su compromiso** (agarra fuerte el brazo derecho del ojiazul, para alejarlo de la amazona insistente que le está quitando el aire al ojiazul con su abrazo)

**_KODACHI:_** **Jojojojo, Ranma mi amor, ven a mis brazos que yo te daré una noche de bodas como ninguna otra, solo pídeme que nos casemos y olvídate de todas estas plebeyas** (le dice mientras tira pétalos negros con su listón riendo como una loca)

**_RANMA:_** **ya suéltenme! Yo no quiero casarme con nadie entendieron!? Así que si era eso lo que querían decir, ya pueden largarse de aquí!**(el ojiazul les da un empujón un poco brusco a todas alejándolas de un solo golpe de su cuerpo)

_**SHAMPOO:**_**Airen!, yo tener muy buenas noticias que dar!** (lo mira con una sonrisa pícara)

_**RANMA:**_**…**

_**SHAMPOO:**_ **yo empezar a estudiar para ir a último año escolar con Airen, en el mismo colegio que él** (vuelve a tirarse a los brazos del ojiazul)

**_RANMA:_** **QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?** (se queda estático)

**_RYOGA:_** **y no solo ella, yo también terminare mi último año escolar en la escuela Furinkan**

**_RANMA:_** **ustedes están locos!? Por qué justo ahora!? Y todos en el mismo colegio!?**(los mira a todos muy molesto por lo que le contaban)

**_SHAMPOO:_** **yo querer estar al lado de Airen, para empezar a estar juntos y casarnos como la Ley Amazona decir**

**_RYOGA:_** **yo solo quiero terminar mis estudios y me sentiría mucho mejor estando al lado de Akane-san, para asegurarme de que tú no la sigas lastimando más**

En ese momento hacen presencia Akane junto a Kasumi en la casa, y escuchan al joven de la pañoleta decir, que irá al colegio Furinkan a estudiar

**_AKANE:_** **es eso cierto Ryoga-kun?**(lo mira con una bella sonrisa, una de esas que lo dejan totalmente embobado a Ranma y que él piensa y desea que sean solo para él y nadie más)

_**RYOGA:**_**h…. ha… hai!**(el chico eternamente perdido tenía la cara roja, y no podía dejar de tartamudear al ver ese hermoso rostro, con esa bella sonrisa de su diosa particular)

**_AKANE:_** **que bueno!, no sabes cuanto me alegra de que termines tus estudios Ryoga-kun!. No dudes en pedir mi ayuda para lo que necesites**(haciendo una reverencia delante de él)

_**RYOGA:**_**arigatōgozaimas Akane-san!**(se levanta como un robot y también hace una reverencia)

_**SHAMPOO:**_**yo también ir, así que ahora Airen ser solo mio chica violenta**(la mira con mucho odio y aferrando su cuerpo más aun al del joven ojiazul)

Todos en la mesa miran fijamente a Akane para ver cuál será la reacción de ella, ya que la noche anterior Akane se la había pasado llorando sentada junto al estanque del patio, vistiendo solo un Baby doll blanco que era un regalo de su hermana Nabiki para la noche de bodas. Pero esto, solo lo sabía su padre y su hermana Kasumi, que estaban ahí tratando de consolarla ya que, Akane le había pedido a su padre romper el compromiso y éste se había negado, diciendo que solo debía esperar a que Ranma madurara un poco más

**_AKANE:_** **hagan lo que quieran con él!, yo sólo dije que me alegro de que Ryoga-kun siga sus estudios y nada más. Si Ranma esta tan feliz con todas ustedes, a mí me da igual lo que hagan con él**(voltea sobre sus talones en dirección opuesta a las de sus eternas rivales, y se dirige a su habitación a encerrarse, dejando a todos los espectadores con una pequeña gota en sus frentes, sin entender cómo es que se ha ido sin golpear y sin insultar a su joven prometido)

**_RANMA:_** **Akane…** (dice suspirando; el ojiazul no podía creer que su prometida se fuera, dejándolo solo junto a todas esas locas, sin pelearse con todas ellas y sin golpearlo a él)

_**KASUMI:**_**Otōsan, puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas, por favor?**(dice la joven castaña de dulce sonrisa con una mano en su corazón)

_**SOUN:**_**por supuesto hija**(se levanta de la mesa y se dirige al dojo junto a su hija para charlar)

**_FIN DE FLASH BACK…_**

_**RANMA:**_**maldición! Desde aquel día, eh tenido que estudiar con Kasumi porque Akane ya no quiere estar cerca de mí, y además 1 semana después de todo ese desastre, el tío Sogun ha decido romper nuestro compromiso, ¿por qué, por qué maldita sea!?** (golpea fuerte su futon con sus puños y maldiciendo entre dientes). **Y no solo eso, en 3 días debo volver a la escuela con todos esos locos yo solo, porque ella aún debe seguir en reposo por 1 semana más. Kami por qué me odias de esta manera….?**

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado; y bueno sé que es un poco aburrido por ahora, pero ya pronto empezara la acción de nuestros protagonistas favoritos.**

**Espero sus críticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos o lo que quieran, cualquier cosa es bien recibida ya que me ayudarán a crecer más jajajajajajaja saludos y besos para todos!**

**RYA! no entendi muy bien cual es el problema que tenes pero acá te dejo mi mail para que me escribas y vemos que podemos hacer**

**vaninadan_07 .ar**


	2. Volverás a ser mía

**Capítulo 2: Volverás a ser mía!**

Principalmente quiero remarcar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino que son de nuestra gran SENSEI RUMIKO TAKAHASHI y hago esa historia sin ningún fin lucrativo

Quiero avisarles que este capítulo, tiene una escena un poco fuerte, por lo cual me veo en la obligación de decirles, que si no tienen la suficiente edad, y si no les gusta eso, mejor no lo lean; pero si deseas leerlo igual, espero que sea de tu agrado. Disfruten el capítulo 2!

CAPÍTULO 2: Volverás a ser mía!

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad de Nerima, y el ojiazul, dado a todos sus pensamientos se había quedado completamente dormido, unos suaves golpes a su puerta lo despertaron. Sabía que era Kasumi por la forma de tocar

**_KASUMI:_**__**Ranma? Ya está lista la cena…**

**_RANMA:_****Gracias Kasumi, ahora bajo**

**_KASUMI:_****Bien! Te esperamos**

Con mucho desgano en su cuerpo, se levanta de su futón, suponiendo que como varias noches anteriores, su ex-prometida no debe estar en la mesa, y ni siquiera debe estar en la casa aún

Desde la visita al Dr Tofú, Akane había empezado a tener un nuevo comportamiento que al ojiazul le disgustaba mucho, ya que ella pasaba el mayor tiempo fuera de casa, y salía con sus amigas para distraerse y disfrutar del reposo recomendado que el Dr, le había recetado antes de volver al colegio. No sólo su comportamiento era distinto; su forma de vestir también había cambiado mucho, que para desgracia del ojiazul, esas prendas no hacían más que exitárlo y volverlo loco de ganas, de hacerla totalmente suya; ella ya no usaba sus habituales vestidos, ahora usaba muchos jeans y, shorts muy ajustados a su cuerpo; y lo único que hacían en su cuerpo, era resaltar su bella y prominente cadera, junto con sus muslos que producían una enorme atracción hacia su voluptuosa cola, y que él, ya no podía evitar ver cada vez con más deseo; usaba también musculosas muy ajustadas, que dejaban ver su pequeña cintura de avispa, y lo que hacían en su pecho, era resaltar aún más su busto; él no quería admitirlo, pero lo cierto era, que la joven peliazul había desarrollado su cuerpo de una manera abrupta; esa ropa lo dejaba todo a la vista, y a la mismísima imaginación de un joven que fantaseaba, desde hacía muchas noches con ella, de una forma muy acalorada y húmeda

Lo peor era, que ya no eran más prometidos, y además, él ni siquiera podía seguirla y espantar a cualquier depravado, que osara posar sus ojos en ella, ya que cuando ella salía, el joven ojiazul debía quedarse en el dojo con Kasumi estudiando, y cuando él descansaba, ella se encerraba en su cuarto a estudiar sola.

Como bien había predicho el joven ojiazul, la peliazul no se encontraba en la mesa, ni en la casa. En la mesa sólo estaban Kasumi, Sogun, Genma, Nabiki y Nodoka

**_NODOKA:_****Ah hijo! siéntate que ya te sirvo** ( se alegra al ver llegar a su hijo)

**_RANMA:_**__**Gracias mamá** (trata de demostrar una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud hacia su madre, pero sin lograr convencer a su madre, ya que lo conoce muy bien y sabe, que la ruptura del compromiso no le sentó nada bien a su primogénito)

**_NABIKI:_****Akane sigue afuera?** (con cara de sorprendida mira a su hermana Kasumi)

**_KASUMI:_****No hace rato llegó; se encuentra en el dojo entrenando, pero dijo que aún no tenía hambre** (lo dijo con una mano en su pecho, como sintiendo un poco de preocupación, por la ausencia de la peliazul)

**_NABIKI:_****Ex-cuñadito, por qué no le pides tú, que coma con todos nosotros?** (lo mira con una mueca, en la que se acerca los palillos para empezar a comer)

**_RANMA:_****Y por qué yo!?; Lo único que hace, es evitarme; ya me tiene cansado! Si tanto te importa el que este aquí, ve tú a buscarla!** (no puede evitar sentirse mal, ante la realidad de lo dicho y, mira hacia el lado contrario de donde se encuentra Nabiki)

**_NODOKA:_**(Se da cuenta del dolor de su hijo, e interviene en el asunto) **Hijo, estoy segura que si tú la llamas, ella vendrá** (trata de animarlo)

**_RANMA:_**__**Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!, Está bien iré!** (se levanta de su lugar dirigiéndose al dojo, en busca de su ex-prometida)

Una vez en el patio, camino al dojo, el ojiazul no puede evitar sentirse temeroso ante la reacción de Akane al verlo, ya que en todas las oportunidades que tenía de verla o hablarle, ella simplemente, lo evitaba alejándose de él

Se acerca a la puerta que esta entreabierta, se va acercando con mucho sigilo a observarla, pero su sorpresa fue grande, cuando notó que Su Akane, no estaba vistiendo su habitual Gi, sino que, en cambio, estaba usando un short negro deportivo, muy corto que gracias al ejercicio, se ajustaba perfectamente en su voluptuosa y llamativa cola, haciéndola lucir muy sensual, y un sostén deportivo, negro también, haciendo juego con el short; dejando mucho a la imaginación del ojiazul, que la miraba embobado, sin poder evitar que su anatomía, sintiera y despertara, todo el placer que le brindaba la vista.

Al sentirse y verse a sí mismo, en las condiciones que se encontraba, no pudo evitar recordar, lo que le sucedió la noche de la fallida boda

**_FLASH BACK…_**

Ranma no dejaba de dar vueltas dentro de su habitación, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ir detrás de ese estúpido barril y, haber arruinado tal vez, el día más importantes de sus vidas. Él no quería abandonarla con todos esos locos ahí en el altar, pero una vez más, había permitido que su estúpido comportamiento, actuara de forma egoísta y lo único que logró. fue humillarla ese día tan importante frente a todos y, provocar el enojo de ella hacia él

Había tratado de hablar con ella, pero ella no lo dejó entrar a su habitación y, tampoco le dirigió palabra alguna. Eso lo estaba volviendo más loco aún. El solo pensar, que esa noche por fín, la habría tenido para él solo, en esa habitación, haciendo realidad todos esos sueños más que húmedos, que ha tenido por tanto tiempo con ella, únicamente ella!, no hacía más que desesperarlo y angustiarlo aún más

Decidió salir de su habitación, a darse primero una ducha muy fría y luego, un baño caliente para calmarse, pero al salir de su cuarto en silencio, no pudo evitar escuchar unos sollozos, y alguien hablar. Se acerca hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces y ahí los vio, eran el tío Sogun, Happosai (con su saco de ropa íntima, como siempre), Kasumi y Akane que se encontraba en los brazos de su hermana llorando, buscando consuelo el consuelo necesario que le ofrecía su hermana mayor

**_KASUMI:_****Cálmate Akane, ya verás que esto pasará muy pronto** (le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello)

**_AKANE:_****Por favor papá, por favor, libérame de este compromiso por favor!** (se dirigía hacia su padre, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas)

**_SOGUN:_**__**….**(su padre, se encontraba con la vista fija en el estanque de su patio, sin decir una sola palabra, y muy sumergido en sus pensamientos)

**_HAPPOSAI:_****Ese muchacho es un tonto!, Yo jamás renunciaría a alguien como tu mi linda Akane** (increíblemente no trato de tocarla, ni de toquetearla como siempre, solo la miraba angustiado de verla en esas condiciones)

**_AKANE:_****Si no me liberas, yo…, yo…**

**_KASUMI:_****Tranquilízate Akane, trata de dormir y,mañana verás las cosas de otra forma**(le susurraba a su pequeña hermana, que se seguía abrazando a ella, con mucha fuerza)

**_AKANE:_****Esta bien, me iré a descansar; pero, por favor papá, piénsalo!** (accede hacer lo que su hermana le pide, se seca sus lágrimas con sus brazos, levantándose del suelo, y soltándose de los brazos de su comprensiva hermana)

**_HAPPOSAI:_****Akane-chan podrías hacerme un favor?**(se pone enfrente de ella mirándola fijamente)

**_AKANE:_****Qué quiere maestro?**(le habla cerrando sus ojos en un gesto de cansancio)

**_HAPPOSAI:_****Podrías regalarme ese hermoso atuendo que traes puesto, para guardarlo en mis más preciados tesoros de ropa íntima?**(la mira con ojos muy grandes, brillantes, dedicándole una mirada muy soñadora, con sus manos en forma de rezo, arrodillado ante ella, en forma de una suplica)

Todos se caen de espaldas, frente al desubicado comentario del maestro Happosai

**_AKANE:_****hhmmpphh!… si maestro, no se preocupe, puede quedárselo, yo….. yo no lo quiero!**(su rostro solo demuestra decepción, por lo que decide dárselo, ya que el tenerlo, solo le recordara amargos momentos, sabiendo que jamás lo usaría con la persona que debía)

**_HAPPOSAI:_****Muchas gracias Akane-chan!**(una sonrisa alevosa resalta en su rostro libidinoso)

Ranma había visto y escuchado todo desde la puerta corrediza del pasillo, una angustia abarcó y desbordo su cuerpo al saber que su prometida quería romper su compromiso con él; el verla llorar era lo peor que pudiera ver, y más aún lo era, si el que había provocado esas lágrimas, era él mismo. De algo estaba seguro, ni ella, ni nadie le alejaría de él; y esa vestimenta no la dejaría en manos de ese viejo libidinoso, eso sí que no!, esa prenda la guardaría el mismo a como diera lugar

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Hizo méritos para controlar su anatomía y entrar al dojo para hablar con ella

**_RANMA:_****Akane….** (dijo casi en un susurro)

**_AKANE:_**__**Qué sucede?** (dice sin mirarlo, mientras continuaba dando patadas al aire, y sin dirigirle mirada alguna)

**_RANMA:_****la comi…. Vine pa… para decirte que… Podrías parar por un momento y mirarme a la cara mientras te hablo**(tenía sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, típico gesto de estar molesto)

**_AKANE:_****no estás hablando, solo balbuceas; pero si vienes a decirme que la comida esta lista ya le dije a Kasumi que no tengo hambre, así que puedes retirarte ya** (para su entrenamiento y lo mira de soslayo)

**_RANMA:_****por qué sigues evitándome!? Ya lograste lo que querías!** (grita agarrándola fuertemente de su brazo derecho y girándola hacia él)

**_AKANE:_****yo no te evito, tú y yo ya no somos nada, así que no tengo nada que hacer junto a tí; además el que salió más beneficiado en todo esto, eres tú, ahora puedes irte con cualquiera de tus 3 prometidas, o con quien tú quieras, ya no estas atado a mi**(quita con un fuerte movimiento su brazo, y logra soltarse, más sin embargo el joven ojiazul con su agilidad y rapidez, esta vez le agarra de la cintura y la atrae hacia él)

**_RANMA:_****Eres una marimacho, pechos planos, torpe y cabezota que jamás podrás mantener un hombre a su lado, y mucho menos un hombre como yo!** (una sonrisa burlona, y una risa de costado acompañan sus palabras)

**_AKANE:_****HMMPPHHHHH! Ese ya no es tu problema!** (también tiene una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pero evitando mirarlo a los ojos)

**_RANMA:_****Cómo lograste que tu padre rompiera el compromiso?** (la suelta, alejándose poco a poco de ella, dándole la espalda y mirándola de soslayo)

**_AKANE:_****La verdad es que, ni siquiera yo sé por qué decidió romperlo** (ella se queda parada en el mismo lugar que estaba, con los brazos cruzados al pecho)

**_RANMA:_****No mientas, sé que la noche de la boda, le pediste que rompiera el compromiso, lo escuche y lo vi todo!**(no puede evitar gritárselo, ya que ella, solo demuestra indiferencia hacia él y hacia la situación)

**_AKANE:_****Si escuchaste y viste todo como dices, sabrás que mi padre se negó a romper el compromiso esa noche, éste, se rompió una semana después de la boda, y la verdad es que no me dio ninguna explicación del porqué de su decisión a romperlo**

**_RANMA:_**__**No te veo con intenciones de averiguar el porqué de la decisión**(se cruza de brazos quedando frente a ella)

**_AKANE:_****No la verdad es que no, me parece que por fin mi padre, ha tomado una decisión correcta para mi vida**(se voltea quedando a espaldas del ojiazul)

**_RANMA:_**(con una mueca de lado y con sus brazos cruzados atrás de su cuello, se dirige hacia la apeliazul caminando lentamente, tratando de acercarse a ella) **Vaya!, Nunca creí que fuera tanta molestia y desagradable en tu vida!**

**_AKANE:_****A quién le gustaría tener a una persona a su lado, que lo único que hace, es solo remarcar sus defectos, y no encontrarle ninguna cualidad?**(agacha su mirada,diciendo todo con un sonoro suspiro de resignación)

**RANMA: Como dices!?**(suelta sus brazos, va dando pasos formando un círculo alrededor de ella, tratando de rodearla de a poco, evitando así, que ella se dirigiera hacia la puerta del dojo, en un intento de escaparse de la situación en la que se encontraban)

**_AKANE:_****Todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, lo único que ha logrado en mí, ha sido que me odie a mí misma**(su mirada esta fija en el piso, ya que sus ojos se encuentran a punto de derramar sus lágrimas). **Ahora ya no tengo que preocuparme si soy fea, pechos planos, o esforzarme aprendiendo a cocinar para que me remarquen lo mal que lo hago, o tantas cosas más de las cuales carezco según tú, y al parecer son de suma importancia para tí….. ahora solo debo ser yo misma y nada más**(suspira profundamente y levanta su mirada hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encuentra el ojiazul)

Ambos jóvenes se quedan parados y separados, mirando cada uno a una dirección opuesta a la del otro, en completo silencio. El ojiazul tiene la mirada baja, con ambos brazos a los costados, cerrando sus puños fuertemente en un intento de controlar el hecho de gritarle a su ex-prometida que jamás pensó realmente todas esas cosas de ella, solo lo decía para molestarla y para alejarla de cualquier peligro que pudieran ocasionarles sus auto proclamadas prometidas, y para que ningún hombre posara sus ojos en ella, nadie más que él, ella era solo de él y de nadie más!

**_RANMA:_****Me culpas de todo a mí! Pero tú también te has bufado de mí en todo este tiempo!**(le apunta con el dedo índice)

**_AKANE:_****…..**

**_RANMA:_****siempre me has insultado, me has hecho sentir de lo peor, siempre diciéndome que soy un anormal, pervertido, baka y muchas cosas más** (agregó observando fijamente a la peliazul)

**_AKANE:_** **Es cierto, no lo voy a negar, como tú mismo lo dices, yo también te eh tratado mal; pero eso….solo…. solo demuestra, que lo único que nos hacemos el uno al otro, es lastimarnos y nada más; yo….. yo ya me cansé de demostrar todo lo que sentía y que estaba dispuesta a hacer por ti; arriesgue mi propia vida y sin embargo; me dices que jamás pronunciaste ESAS PALABRAS en Jusenkio**(camina en dirección opuesta al ojiazul, acercándose a la puerta en un intento de salir del dojo, y evitar toda esa situación)

**_RANMA:_****SENTÍ? HAS DICHO QUE SENTIAS? Ya no sientes más eso por mí?, no sientes nada hacía mí ahora?**(se para justo enfrente de ella, mirándola fijamente, un poco angustiado ante la espera de su respuesta, y más angustiado al ver como ella evita mirarle)

**_AKANE:_****no, no puedo decir eso; la verdad es que… yo….. yo….. aun siento muchas cosas, pero,… ahora entiendo que tú jamás sentiste ningún tipo de afecto hacia mí; siempre eh sido para tí, una responsabilidad impuesta por nuestros padres y nada más! Jamás hubo ningún tipo de atracción de ninguna clase, por lo menos sé que de tu lado nunca la hubo**(gira su cuerpo, quedando a espaldas de él, agachando aún su vista para evitar así derramar las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus bellos ojos ante la situación)

Ranma se acerca más a ella tomándola de sus hombros, atrayendola más hacia el cuerpo de él; con su mano levanta la barbilla de la peliazul, haciendo que la mire a sus ojos

**_RANMA:_****de verdad crees eso Akane? De verdad crees que no siento ningún tipo de atracción hacia tí? Acaso tratas de decirme, que tú no sientes ningún tipo de atracción hacia mí?**(la peliazul puede sentir el aliento del ojiazul muy cerca suyo, provocando que sus mejillas tomen un color carmín)

**_AKANE:_** (lográ soltarse del agarre de su ex –prometido volteándose rápidamente; camina un poco hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse del alcance de él) **Ya no importa lo que crea; ahora ya no nos une ningún compromiso, cada quien puede hacer su vida con quien mejor le parezca!** (sus puños cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo tiemblan ante la decisión que ha tomado)

**_RANMA:_** (toma su muñeca derecha y de un fuerte tirón, vuelve a traerla hacia su cuerpo, presionándola más hacia él, acercando su boca a su oído para susurrarle) **óyeme bien Akane, yo jamás, jamás te dejaré ir… tú me perteneces solo a mí y volverás a ser mía; te quedo claro?**

**_AKANE:_** (se apoya en su hombro y entre sollozos le susurra) **ya no… ya todo se terminó… no insistas más…. Yo… yo… ya no puedo más, entiéndelo por favor**

**_RANMA:_****…..**

**_AKANE:_****Cuanto más debo ver, oír, sentir? Tanto me odias, para seguir haciéndome esto?**(pregunta sollozando en su hombro)

**_RANMA:_****yo no quise abandonarte en la boda, pero tienes que entender que necesito volver a ser un hombre completo para… para…** (la separa de su cuerpo para verla a su rostro)

**_AKANE:_****para qué?... Tú sabes muy bien, que a mí jamás me ha importado tu maldición; ya no quiero oír más tus mentiras Ranma; así como tu viste y oíste lo que dije esa noche, deberías saber que yo también te pude ver y oír esa misma noche en el baño, y es por eso que tengo muy en claro que tú, no deseas ni deseaste jamás estar conmigo. Ahora puedes irte con cualquiera de ellas sin ningún prejuicio**(lo mira a los ojos y rápidamente, gira su vista hacia un costado, aún sujetada de su muñeca por él)

**_RANMA:_****m….. me…. Me…. Vi…. Viste?**(su cara está más roja que su camisa china; y sus ojos muy abiertos de la impresión que tiene, al escuchar lo que le dice la peliazul)

**_AKANE:_****así es, pude escuchar claramente lo que deseas o por lo menos lo que tu cuerpo desea y me quedo muy claro que no soy yo!**(grita fuertemente, soltándose con fuerza de su agarre)

**_RANMA:_****….. yooooo… yo; TÚ ERES UNA CABEZOTA AKANE, NUNCA DEJAS QUE TE EXPLIQUE NADA!, ANTES DE QUERER ESCUCHAR LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE, TÚ TOMAS TUS PROPIAS DECISIONES!, estas muy equivocada si eso es lo que tú crees de mí, no viste ni escuchaste todo lo que sucedió esa noche!**(trata de volver a agarrarla, pero ella logra esquivarlo rápidamente)

**_AKANE:_****BAKA! Entiende que ya no quiero saber nada más, ya basta! Basta de todo! No quiero saber qué hiciste ni nada más; ya no! Lo que tú sientes hacia ellas, lo que te hacen sentir, desear jamás lo sentirás con una marimacho como yo!**(le grita girándose bruscamente con una mirada muy desafiante)

**_RANMA:_****hmmmph! Tú eres la baka, jamás escuchas nada de lo que tengo que decir; quieres saber cómo me siento contigo!?; quieres sentir y ver lo que provocas en mí? Quieres ver y sentir lo que puedo provocar en tí?** (ágilmente queda parado delante de ella y la toma con ambos brazos de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él)

La peliazul se sobresalta al sentir como el ojiazul la aprisiona fuertemente de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo con sus brazos, y muy lentamente empieza a deslizar sus manos por su espalda, logrando así traerla más hacia el cuerpo de él; empieza a darle pequeños besos sobre las manchas que tiene en su cuerpo, debido al sofocante calor al que sometió ella misma su cuerpo en la batalla de Jusenkio, dejándole pequeñas marcas en su cuerpo como secuelas, que afortunadamente no habían sido de gravedad y ya pronto se borrarían de su cuerpo.

Ante el contacto de los labios del ojiazul en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar estremecerse y sentir un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo; sintió desmayarse al ver como su ex –prometido, iba deslizándose cálidamente por cada extremidad de su cuerpo, dedicando a cada extremidad toda su atención con suaves caricias y besos.

El ojiazul en un rápido movimiento, se deja caer hacia abajo de ella, quedando de rodillas frente a ella, con sus manos que devuelta las tenía firmemente apoyadas en su cintura, sigue con la seguidilla de besos, que ahora eran esparcidos por todo su vientre, depositaba besos muy suaves y suaves lamidas con su lengua por este, sus manos dejaron su cintura y fueron deslizándose lentamente hasta las suaves, y largas torneadas piernas de la peliazul

Una vez sus manos en sus piernas, éstas ascendían y descendían sobre las mismas una y otra vez; sus labios también llegaron a ellas, ya no solo depositaba besos y lamidas en ellas, ahora acompañaba esos besos con suaves caricias de su rostro; con sus mejillas rozaba sus piernas, apretándolas más hacia su boca; sus manos recorrían todo el largo de cada una de sus piernas, logrando así arrancarle un suave gemido a la peliazul, ante tal estado en el que la pone el ojiazul

Ahí estaban, él, arrodillado a sus pies haciéndola estremecer con cada contacto que le dedicaba a todo su cuerpo, y ella, parada sin poder mover una sola extremidad de su cuerpo ante tal estremecimiento que le provocaba cada acción de él.

Para el ojiazul la situación era más que placentera, y al escuchar el gemido de su dulce marimacho y ver que, no se resistía a ninguno de sus actos, solo provocaba más placer en él, haciéndolo entrar en un trance de placer y lujuria profundo; provocándose a sí mismo liberar un sonoro gemido enronquecido al verse desbordado del placer que le produce tal acto

Una voz proveniente de afuera, hizo sobresaltarse a la ex –pareja más conocida de toda Nerima, provocando que se soltaran y alejaran uno del otro velozmente, rompiendo el trance en el que se encontraban ambos

Era Kasumi en busca de ellos

**_KASUMI:_** **Akane? Ranma? Está todo bien?** (pregunta con una cálida sonrisa)

**_AKANE:_****Hai!**(la mira asustada y agitada por la situación en la que se encontraba)

**_KASUMI:_** **Akane ya no deberías entrenar más, sabes que debes guardar reposo para que sanen todas tus heridas lo más pronto posible**(camina hacia ella, poniendo una mano en la frente de la peliazul pensando que podía tener fiebre al estar tan agitada y roja)

**_AKANE_****: no... no te preocupes Kasumi, estoy bien, ahora mismo iré a darme un baño y me acostaré a dormir; muchas gracias por preocuparte hermana** (le sonríe tratando de que le crea lo dicho)

**_KASUMI:_****está bien; Ranma tú también deberías ir a descansar ya, mañana debemos seguir con los estudios y es mejor que estés más descansado y relajado para ello** (le habla al ojiazul, que le da la espalda a ella, mirando fijamente hacia la pared)

**_RANMA:_****Si Kasumi, terminaré de acomodar las cosas de aquí y me iré a dormir, no te preocupes**(le contesta sin voltear a verla)

**_AKANE Y KASUMI:_****buenas noches Ranma** (dicen al unísono retirándose de la estancia)

**_RANMA:_****buenas noches** (contesta el joven ojiazul sin voltearse a verlas, quedándose solo en el dojo)

Ranma continuaba mirando fijamente la pared sin moverse, su cuerpo aún estaba tratando de tranquilizar sus alborotadas hormonas que se habían concentrado todas en su anotomía masculina dejando a su pene listo para la acción

**_RANMA (pensando):Akane volverás a ser mía… jamás permitiré que te alejes de mí, tú me perteneces solo a mí… a mí y a nadie más!_** (sale del dojo, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, totalmente decidido en su pensamiento)

**CONTINUARÁ…..**

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia; espero que vaya siendo de su agrado**

**Infinitas gracias a los que han dejado sus comentarios, la verdad es que me han hecho animarme mucho más a continuar esta historia**

**RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIOS:_**

**Znta: jajajjaja es cierto, la verdad es que Ranma es de dar muchas vueltas con las cosas y tal vez por eso Kami lo castiga jajajaja**

**CinthyaMontalvo: muchas gracias por tu comentario, y aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado**

**Elianamz-bv: muchas gracias y si, la verdad la estoy pasando muy bien, porque sé que algunos les ha gustado la historia, y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado**

**Bry: jajajajaja no te pongas triste, y si te puedo afirmar que Akane y Ranma terminarán juntos, la explicación del rompimiento del compromiso se irá revelando mientras avanzan los capítulos, y Akane solo abandona a Ranma una semanita ya que ella también deberá enfrentarse a ellos en la escuela. Y Mous aparecerá próximamente en los siguientes capítulos. Espero que sea de tu agrado esta continuación de la historia**

**Guest: si es una Ranma-Akane y todas las explicaciones del porqué el rompimiento del compromiso se irá desarrollando a medida que avancen los capítulos. Ya pronto llegará el humor y bueno en este capítulo ha habido un poco de romance. Espero que sea de tu agrado esta continuación**

**Ka-chan: me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste. Todas las explicaciones se irán desarrollando a medida que avancen los capítulos, pero como podrás ver Akane tampoco sabe por qué su padre decidió romper su compromiso, pero al parecer la charla de Kasumi con su padre es la clave del rompimiento.**

**_Bueno eh respondido a todos! Creo jajajajaja solo me falta comunicarles que tendré que cambiar la historia de clasificación a "M" ya que habrán capítulos con lemon, y bueno ya éste está un poco subido de tono, espero que decidan seguir leyendo la historia y muchas gracias por todo._**

**Como digo siempre, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, tanto buenos como malos, ya que me ayudarán a ir mejorando, por lo cual se aceptan halagos obio jajajajajaj y tomatazos también. Muchas gracias por estar del otro lado :D**

**Muchos besos para todos desde Argentina! Los quiero**


	3. No te alejes de mí

**¨Tú eres mía y yo tuyo" Capítulo 3**

Principalmente quiero remarcar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino que son de nuestra gran SENSEI RUMIKO TAKAHASHI y hago esta historia sin ningún fin lucrativo

Quiero avisarles que este capítulo tiene una escena un poco fuerte, por lo cual me veo en la obligación de decirles que si no tienen la suficiente edad, y si no les gusta eso, mejor no lo lean; pero si deseas leerlo igual, espero que sea de tu agrado. Disfruten el capítulo 3!

**Capítulo 3: "No te alejes de mí"**

Un nuevo amanecer en la residencia de los Tendo y la familia va levantándose para el desayuno.

Kasumi como siempre es la primera en estar levantada y en tener lista la mesa para recibir a todos con sus respectivos desayunos

Por fin todos los integrantes están sentados en la mesa con excepción de la menor de los Tendo y la madre de Ranma

El ojiazul es el último en aparecer, reflejando en su rostro bastante cansancio ya que hace varios días se le hace más difícil conciliar el sueño

**_RANMA:_****Buenos días** (se sienta en su lugar de siempre)

Su padre no dice nada ya que se está devorando su desayuno antes de siquiera tragar el primer bocado

**_SOGUN:_****Buenos días hijo** (le sonríe)

**_NABIKI:_****Oye papá, porque sigues diciéndole hijo si ya no es más el prometido de Akane, ellos ahora son solo visitantes aquí o no?**(pone cara de maliciosa ante su mismo comentario)

**_KASUMI:_****Nabiki!** (regaña a su hermana por el importuno comentario) **ellos siempre serán una familia para nosotros**

**_RANMA:_** (con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados) **Está bien Kasumi, no te molestes, yo ya sé muy bien que solo soy un extraño en esta casa de ahora en más…**

**_SOUN:_****Claro que no es así!, Ranma-kun tú siempre serás mi hijo y todos ustedes son como mi familia, el compromiso roto no cambia nada de eso, espero que eso te quedo muy claro hijo mío!, o acaso te molesta que te diga hijo?**(al notar la angustia del joven lo mira con seriedad)

**_RANMA:_****Claro que no! Se lo agradezco mucho**(agacha la cabeza en forma de reverencia)

**_GENMA:_****Muchas gracias Tendo-kun!** (ríe nerviosamente ante la idea de que posiblemente su amigo cambie de idea y los deje sin un hogar)

**_RANMA:_****Por cierto donde se encuentra mi mamá?**(mira para todos lados sin poder verla)

**_KASUMI:_****OH..! Ella ha ido a buscar los nuevos uniformes al colegio para ustedes**(le cede el tazón de arroz a Ranma)

**_RANMA:_****¡Uhhh….!?** (mira con ojos de incredulidad a Kasumi frente a lo dicho)

**_NABIKI:_****Así es ex –cuñadito; desde este nuevo año, el colegio Furinkan ha cambiado los uniformes de ambos sexos. Acaso no lo sabías?!** (lo mira fijamente con una sonrisa maquiavélica de costado en su rostro)

**_RANMA:_****Eso a mí no me importa! Yo jamás eh usado el uniforme de la escuela y no empezare a usarlo ahora!**(mira al otro lado evitando ver el rostro de la malvada Nabiki)

**_NABIKI:_****Pues yo creo que tu madre no piensa igual que tú, por algo fue a buscar el nuevo uniforme, no te parece? Me han dicho que son muy lindos los nuevos uniformes y ni te digo el de las chicas…**(suelta una carcajada de costado con los ojos entrecerrados mirando fijamente al joven ojiazul)

El joven ojiazul queda duro con su tazón de arroz en su mano y una gota escurriendo por su nuca contemplando lo dicho por Nabiki, él sabe muy bien que cuando Nabiki dice ese tipo de comentarios es porque algo se trae en manos y casi nunca es algo bueno, y menos para él

**_RANMA:_****Y en qué influye para mí que sea lindo el de las chicas si yo soy un hombre?** (la mira directamente entrecerrando sus ojos también esperando la respuesta de esta)

**_NABIKI:_****Pues que si no te sientes cómodo con el uniforme de hombres, puedes pedirle a Akane el de mujer y ponértelo jajajaja no te parece?** (se acerca de rodillas hacia el ojiazul picoteándole en el pecho con el dedo índice)

**_RANMA:_****ESO NUNCA!** (se queda paralizado al ver como se acerca Nabiki a él)

**_NABIKI:_****Pues veremos qué haces ex –cuñadito, porque puedo asegurarte que el uniforme de las chicas, te traerá muchas alegrías y desgracias**(se queda sentada al lado de él, en el puesto que es de Akane, y se cruza de brazos mirándolo de costado con sus ojos muy pícaramente)

**_RANMA:_****UHHHHH….? Qué quieres decir?...** (trata de mirarla de frente , para ver si le da una explicación ante el comentario que dijo)

**_NABIKI:_****jajajajaja, YA LO VERÁS!** (se levanta de la mesa**) Bueno me voy a la universidad ya, nos vemos luego!**(se retira levantando la mano en forma de despedida, no sin antes mirar de frente a Ranma, para corroborar lo impactado que lo dejó con su comentario y dedicarle una mirada maliciosa como siempre, y asegurándose de que estos acontecimientos le traerán una buena fortuna a ella)

El joven ojiazul, se queda sentado en su lugar comiendo muy lentamente su desayuno pensando en las palabras de Nabiki, sin poder evitar pensar a que se referiría, con eso de que le traería alegrías y desgracias

Mientras en la mesa…..

**_SOGUN:_****Kasumi hija, Akane sigue durmiendo?**(mira a su hija)

**_KASUMI:_****Si papá, anoche tuve que ir a buscarla al Dojo porque se tardaba mucho, y luego de ahí se fue a dormir**(Kasumi estaba levantando las cosas de la mesa para ir a la cocina)

Al escuchar la charla de Kasumi y Sogun, al ojiazul le da un respingo y un escalofrío en su cuerpo, haciendo que su trenza se congele ante el hecho de recordar, lo que había pasado la noche anterior con su ex –prometida en el Dojo

**_KASUMI:_****La necesitas para algo****Otōsan?**(queda parada frente a su padre, con sus manos en su delantal refregando sus mojadas manos en el)

**_SOUN:_****No, no, solo preguntaba…**(queda con la mirada hacia abajo pensativo**); hija en verdad salió todo bien en el chequeo con el Dr Tofú?** (no se siente seguro de que le hayan contado la verdad)

**_KASUMI:_****Claro que si Otōsan!. El Dr solo le dijo que debía hacer reposo, tomar muchos líquidos e hidratar varias veces al día su cuerpo, las marcas de hematomas en su cuerpo, ya se están borrando poco a poco y ella ya no se marea tanto, ya verás que cuando vuelva al colegio ya estará muy bien**(sabe de la angustia de su padre, tanto ella como Akane, tratan de evitar que el padre se angustie más de lo debido, ya que la peliazul realmente, no tiene nada de gravedad)

"El ojiazul tiene la mirada fija en su tazón de arroz; la realidad era, que a él también lo angustiaba bastante el hecho de ver en las condiciones que había quedado su amada, él sabía muy bien que ella siempre a pesar del calor que aún hacía, vestía ropa que tapara lo mejor posible su cuerpo, para no preocupar a nadie con las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo, y especialmente lo hacía para tranquilizar a su padre; el sentimiento de culpa con el que carga el ojiazul, lo atormenta todos los días, pero ese sentimiento suele torturarlo aún más en las noches al dormir, al recordar el momento en que prácticamente la había perdido; no podía oprimir esa culpa, al ver que no la había podido proteger como siempre lo había hecho, era algo inquietante que su mente insistía en recordárselo constantemente; muchos sentimientos de culpabilidad habitaban en su mente, el no haberla podido proteger, el haberle mentido al decirle que jamás le había dicho en Jusenkio que la amaba, cuando muy en su corazón, sabía y sabe que muere de amor por ella y además también, estaba el hecho de que, la había abandonado en el altar, junto con todos esos locos, todo por ir en busca de su cura, una cura que ella jamás le había pedido, ella siempre lo había aceptado tal cual era y eso era algo más de lo que admiraba de ella.

Ahora, al ver todas esa marcas en su cuerpo, que ella trata de ocultar con su ropa frente a los demás, solo hacen que el sentimiento de angustia y dolor crezcan infinitamente en él, al ver que ella ya no es más su prometida y que tal vez no podrá estar más a su lado tanto como él quisiera; también existía la posibilidad de que, jamás pudiera decirle cuanto la amaba y tal vez ¿perderla para siempre de su lado?"

**_KASUMI:_**__**Ranma –kun te encuentras bien?** (se sienta en la mesa frente a él, con ojos de preocupación al ver el semblante de cansancio en el joven, y más sabiendo que él también estuvo muy expuesto en la batalla de Jusenkio)

**_RANMA:_****Uh?...**(sale de sus pensamientos para mirar a Kasumi)

**_KASUMI:_****Es que, no haz probado bocado de tu desayuno y eso es muy extraño en tí, te encuentras bien?, tienes cara de no haber podido descansar bien anoche** (lo mira ofreciéndole una tierna sonrisa que demuestra su preocupación)

**_RANMA:_****Aaaahhh…. Si, si, no te preocupes Kasumi solo estaba pensando, nada más**(le sonríe con una mano detrás de su nuca, típico gesto de nerviosismo en el ojiazul)

**_KASUMI:_****Oh, bueno me alegro entonces, si te sientes mal puedes decirme, ya que tú también habrías tenido que ir con el Dr tofú para hacerte un chequeo, y ver si te encuentras bien**(se levanta nuevamente de la mesa y sigue recogiendo las cosas restantes de la mesa, y poniendo las cosas para el desayuno de su hermana más pequeña)

**_RANMA:_****No te preocupes Kasumi, yo estoy bien**(sigue sonriéndole para tranquilizarla)

**_SOGUN:_****Hijo, es mejor que vayas e igualmente te hagas ver, hoy es sábado, aprovecha ahora y ve a verlo, así descartaremos cualquier tipo de preocupación por la salud de ambos, además este mismo Lunes empezarás nuevamente las clases, y es mejor que vayas en excelentes condiciones**(se encuentra frente al estanque junto a su amigo Genma jugando una partida de jogui)

**_RANMA:_****Esta bien, iré al terminar con mi desayuno** (termina de comer su desayuno y se levanta de la mesa)

**_KASUMI:_****Ranma –kun, podrías ir con Akane para que de paso el Dr la vea a ver cómo sigue?, por favor**(se para enfrente del ojiazul y lo mira con alegría)

**_RANMA:_****Uh? ee… eee…..cómo dices?, s.. ssiii…. Claro… si ella quiere**(no puede evitar tartamudear al pensar en cómo deberá comportarse ahora con su amada, después de lo que paso con ella la noche anterior)

**_KASUMI:_****Muy bien!, iré por ella para que se levante, desayune y salgan**(va subiendo las escaleras)

Kasumi se acerca a la habitación de su pequeña hermana y da unos suaves golpecitos a su puerta llamándola, pero la peliazul no responde, por lo cual decide abrir lentamente su puerta y se da cuenta de que ella no se encuentra en su habitación.

**_KASUMI (pensando): AKANE?, Akane dónde estás?_**

Una mano se apoya en el hombro de la bella Kasumi, haciendo que se exalte al contacto de esta, sacándola así de sus pensamientos

**_AKANE:_****Qué sucede Kasumi?**(la mira sorprendida, por la reacción de su hermana)

**_KASUMI:_****Akane!, me asustaste, no te sentí llegar**(relaja su cuerpo, y la mira de frente con su mano en la boca, en signo de preocupación y un poco de susto, ya que era muy normal que su hermana pequeña fuera raptada por cualquiera)

**_AKANE:_****Lo siento Kasumi, estaba en el baño, bañándome para hidratar un poco el cuerpo y creo que me tarde demasiado, jajajajja estaba muy relajada y no me fije en el tiempo, lo siento hermana**(va entrando a su habitación con la toalla rodeada a su cuerpo)

**_KASUMI:_****está bien, me alegro de que estés siguiendo las indicaciones del Dr; quería avisarte que le hemos pedido a Ranma-kun que te acompañe al consultorio del Dr, para que él se haga un chequeo y de paso, para que vea cómo has ido evolucionando**(se adentra al cuarto con ella)

**_AKANE:_****qu… qué?**(se ruboriza al instante)**, y él ha accedido a ir conmigo?...**(tiene la mirada al piso para que su hermana no note su nerviosismo y su rostro rojo)

**_KASUMI:_****Si, es por eso que estoy aquí, para decirte que bajes a desayunar así salen a la consulta del Dr**(le sonríe cálidamente)

**_AKANE:_****ah! muy… muy… bien! Ahora bajaré entonces, pero antes, puedes volver a ayudarme, por favor hermana?**(le extiende el brazo sosteniendo en su mano un frasco)

**_KASUMI:_****Claro que sí, ven vamos a empezar ya, así terminamos más pronto, ¿te parece?** (ambas se sientan en la cama de la peliazul y ésta asiente con su cabeza. Kasumi sabe que su hermana pequeña se pone nerviosa cada vez que le toca ponerle la crema en el cuerpo, ya que la tiene que ver desnuda para poder ver dónde debía aplicarle la crema en los hematomas que tiene, y ella no podía aplicársela sola)

Después de cada baño la joven peliazul, debía ponerse una crema especial para quemaduras sobre todos los hematomas que tenía en su cuerpo; para ir curándolos y ya que ella no podía llegar a ciertas partes, su amable hermana lo hacía por ella; Kasumi era la única aparte del Dr que sabían toda la cantidad de marcas que tenía por el cuerpo, la peliazul no quería angustiar a nadie con estas marcas, porque ella sabía perfectamente que todo lo que había hecho en esa batalla, lo había hecho consiente de cualquier tipo de riesgo que pudiera sucederle, por lo cual no quería que culparan a su ex -prometido por algo que ella misma había hecho, y por propia voluntad. Normalmente, frente a los demás, siempre vestía ropa que pudiera tapar la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y cuando decidía entrenar en el Dojo, se ponía otra ropa más ligera y corta, sabiendo que en ese lugar se encontraría sola

Mientras su hermana mayor le aplicaba la crema, la peliazul no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con su ex –prometido en el Dojo, él había podido ver todas esas marcas por su cuerpo; pero eso no era lo que su mente le recordaba, su traicionera mente le recordaba las acciones que había dedicado el ojiazul a su cuerpo, aún podía sentir cada beso de él, cada roce que le dedico a cada uno de sus hematomas; la había estremecido a tal punto de sentirse totalmente entregada a él y ante su acto, sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia, se había sentido paralizada, no podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo y tampoco podía soltar una palabra ante tal estremecimiento que había sentido

No quería hacerse ilusiones con él, ella ya había entendido que él no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia ella (según ella claro), seguramente al ver esas marcas en su cuerpo, se sentía con culpa y debido a eso se había dejado llevar a hacer tal acto.

Mientras su hermana le terminaba de aplicar la crema en su cuerpo, le hablaba de que la podía notar muy distinta a la que era antes, ahora la veía más adulta y sobre todo había podido observar que el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana ya no era el de una niña pequeña, sino que era un cuerpo de una mujer, una bella mujer. También le hablaba de que realmente la admiraba por lo paciente que debió haber sido con su ex –prometido al estudiar, ya que ella a veces sentía que se le acababan las fuerzas con el joven ojiazul

**_AKANE:_****JAJAJAJA Kasumi, no lo puedo creer! Tú sin paciencia?**(se reía con una mano en su boca)

**_KASUMI:_****Sin duda ha sido todo un desafío Akane. Bueno ya termine, ahora solo falta que tú te apliques el resto en las demás, te esperare abajo con tu desayuno listo**(se levanta de la cama de su hermana, y se retira de su habitación)

**_AKANE:_****Muchas gracias, ahora bajo** (mientras ella se aplicaba la crema en las demás marcas, pensaba en cómo enfrentar a la cara a su ex – prometido después de lo que había pasado anoche)

Una vez terminada la acción de aplicarse la crema, se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta que tenía unas nuevas marcas en su cuello, al tocárselas recordó que entre los besos que su ex –prometido le había dado, ella había sentido un pequeño mordisco y a la vez una succión, supuso que ese hecho le había dejado un recordatorio, sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín y una pequeña sonrisa esbozó al recordar lo sucedido, siguió aplicándose la crema y noto otro pequeño mordisco en una de sus piernas; la peliazul pensó que a su ex –prometido parecía gustarle dejar marcadas sus acciones.

Decidió ponerse una vestimenta que cubriera lo mejor posible su cuerpo, lo cierto era que su cuerpo había cambiado abruptamente desde hacía un tiempito, ya que todo lo quedaba bastante ajustado en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Ahora sus jeans quedaban bien adheridos a su cola, y sus camisetas se adherían bastante a sus pechos, toda la combinación lograba remarcar su pequeñísima cintura de avispa y la hacían lucir más alta, aunque la realidad es que no había crecido prácticamente nada de altura. Decidió ponerse unos lindos jeans celeste claro que remarcaban su muy bien formada cadera y cola, arriba decidió ponerse una remera roja sin tirantes (o sea un strapples), encima de esta se puso un pequeño buzo gris de algodón que recaía sobre uno de sus hombros y unos tenis blancos

La peliazul va bajando las escaleras y se acerca saludando a todos para por fin sentarse a desayunar, pero en la mesa solo se encontraba su hermana mayor; su padre seguía jugando la partida de jogui con su amigo Genma

**_SOGUN:_****Buenos días hija, cómo te encuentras hoy?**(le hablaba mientras seguía mirando su partida, él sabía muy bien que su amigo era muy tramposo y no perdía ninguna oportunidad para cambiar el juego a su favor)

**_AKANE:_****Muy bien papá, gracias** (se sienta en su lugar de siempre)**, dónde están los demás?**(se sienta en su lugar de siempre y dirige su vista hacia su hermana)

**_KASUMI:_****Nabiki ya se fue a la universidad y Ranma-kun se está bañando** (estaba sirviendo su tazón de arroz, sentada frente a su pequeña hermana haciéndole compañía)

**_AKANE:_****Y la tía nodoka?**(la buscaba con la mirada**)**

**_KASUMI:_****ah ella fue a buscar los nuevos uniformes del colegio**(le pasa su tazón mientras le sonríe)

**_AKANE:_****Nuevos uniformes?**(la mira sorprendida)

**_KASUMI:_****Si este año han decidido cambiar los uniformes, y la tía ha ido a buscarlos para ver si necesita hacerle algunos ajustes antes de que los usen**

**_AKANE:_****Oh vaya! Kasumi hermana, puedes hacer tú los arreglos necesarios en mi uniforme, si llego a necesitarlo por favor**(le suplica a su hermana al saber que ella cociendo es terrible, y no tenía ganas de esforzarse en esas cosas por ahora)

**_KASUMI:_****Claro que si Akane, no te preocupes**(sonríe ante la cara de terror de su pequeña hermana, al pensar que hubiera tenido que hacerlo ella misma)

**_AKANE:_****arigatōgozaimashita! Bueno, ya eh terminado mi desayuno y como siempre estuvo exquisito!**(le sonríe a su hermana en forma de agradecimiento)

Se escuchan unos pasos bajando por la escalera, acercándose a la sala se asoma el joven ojiazul

**_RANMA:_****Ya estoy listo Kasumi…** (se queda duro al ver que en la mesa ya se encuentra su amada)

**_KASUMI:_****Bien ya pueden irse, Akane ya ha terminado su desayuno**(se da vuelta y lo mira sonriente como siempre)

**_RANMA:_****S… ssssiiii cla…. Claroooo.****Lista Akane?**(se queda duro al verla, no sabe cómo mirarla a la cara después de lo que había hecho)

**_RANMA (pensando): ¿y ahora qué hago?, ¿cómo la miro? ¿Qué le digo?, ¿estará enojada por lo que me atreví a hacer? Sentirá lo mismo que yo siento por ella?... Akane si supieras que me muero de amor por ti….. que te necesito a mi lado… sentirte, sentirte como anoche… mía solamente mía…_**

**_AKANE:_****HA… HAI!**(se levanta de la mesa como si fuera un soldado frente a su general, y se dirige hacia el ojiazul)

**_SOGUN:_****Akane hija, puede que sientas un poco de calor afuera con esa ropa, porque mejor no te quitas el buzo?**(al haber levantado la vista y ver a su pequeña, se da cuenta de que ella estaba muy abrigada para el clima que había, y eso lo preocupaba, porque sabía que ella no quería mostrarle en qué condiciones tenía su cuerpo)

**_AKANE:_****No papá, no te preocupes estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrada, además yo soy muy friolenta. Adiós!**(se apresura a salir de la casa para que su padre no sé preocupara por cómo se vestía, ella sabía muy bien que su padre estaba muy preocupado por ella, y no le quería preocupar aún más)

Ambos salen de la casa caminando, como siempre ella en la vereda, y el ojiazul sobre la reja sin dirigirse palabra alguna, solo se miran de reojo, pero evitando contacto directo hacia los ojos de cada uno

**_AKANE (pensando): por qué no me habla?, se habrá arrepentido de lo que sucedió anoche?, si seguro que si…. Soy una tonta! Él no siente nada por mí…, seguro todo lo que hizo anoche, fue producto de haber visto en qué condiciones tengo el cuerpo….; por qué no me amas como te amo yo Ranma… Ranma_**__(suspirando)

**_RANMA:_****Akane te encuentras bien? Estás muy colorada** (salta de pronto de la reja y queda parado frente a ella)

**_AKANE:_****UH? HA.. HAI…** (sin darse cuenta, ella misma se había tocado el buzo tratando de separarlo un poco de su pecho debido al calor que sentía)

**_RANMA:_****Si sientes mucho calor, deberías sacarte el buzo, por mí no te preocupes, yo… yo ya vi… vi com… vi como estas** (rápidamente voltea su rostro, evitando mirar a su amada y que note su rojizo rostro)

**_AKANE:_** (como siempre mal interpretando lo dicho por el ojiazul, se molesta y sigue caminando dejándolo atrás) **Puede que a tí no te preocupe en lo más mínimo, pero a mí no me gusta que todos noten como tengo el cuerpo!**

**_RANMA:_** (la agarra de la muñeca y la detiene evitando que siga su camino) **Eres una torpe! No quise decir eso… yo quise decir que…. Que..** **_(RANMA pensando) (me muero de dolor al verte como estas y lo que sufres por verte a ti misma así… déjame Akane… déjame sentir otra vez tu cuerpo… déjame sanar y acariciar todas esas marcas a mí… déjame volver a sentirte en mis labios, en mi lengua, en mi…. En todo mi cuerpo… TE NECESITO!)_****…**

**_AKANE:_**(lo mira fijamente esperando lo que tiene que decir)**quisiste decir que qué?**(se acerca más al cuerpo del ojiazul mirándolo fijamente)

**_RANMA:_****que…. Que no deberías estar muriéndote de calor por fijarte en qué pensarán los demás al verte! Tú … tú sabes que eres pre… preciosa, y no importan esas lastimaduras que tienes**(su cara esta igual de roja que su camisa china, un calor recorre todo su cuerpo al ver como ella, lo sigue mirando con sus bellos ojos brillosos; al verla así no puede evitar acercarla más a su cuerpo, tomándola de su cintura y sentir el hermoso aroma que sale de sus cabellos)

**_AKANE:_****…..** (Se apoya en el fuerte pecho de su ex –prometido, buscando estar en más contacto con él**) Ranma…** (dice entre suspiros y en suave tono de voz, su cara también está roja y su cuerpo también está muy acalorado frente al contacto del ojiazul)

El exceso de calor que empieza a sentir la peliazul le provoca leves mareos, que hacen que pierda la fuerza en sus piernas y caiga, pero con un rápido y ágil movimiento, el ojiazul la toma en brazos, evitando que caiga al suelo y la acerca más hacia su cuerpo

**_RANMA:_****QUÉ SUCEDE AKANE?**(se asusta al verla en ese estado)

**_AKANE:_****Me siento un poco mareada eso es todo** (trata de soltarse del ojiazul pero éste lo evita y la agarra tomándola a upa en sus brazos)

**_RANMA:_****Ya estamos cerca del consultorio del Dr, vamos rápido para que te vea!** (sale corriendo con ella en brazos, antes de que ella intentara soltarse de él)

Rápidamente llegan a la consulta del Dr quien los recibe gustoso como siempre

**_DR TOFÚ:_****Hola chicos cómo están? Qué los trae por aquí a estas horas? Akane –chan estás bien?** (se asusta la ver a la peliazul en brazos y bastante pálida, les hace pasar dentro y contarle que ha sucedido)

Entran al consultorio, y Ranma recuesta a Akane en la camilla para que descanse y para que la vea el Dr tofú

**_RANMA:_****Veníamos para que nos hiciera un chequeo de como estábamos, pero ella empezó a sentirse mareada y casi se desmaya**(se queda parado a un lado de la camilla)

**_AKANE:_** (se sienta en la camilla molesta por lo que había dicho el ojiazul, y mira al Dr Tofú vergonzosamente) **solo me maree un poco Dr; ¡no seas exagerado Ranma!**

**_DR TOFÚ:_****qué te pasó Akane, que sentiste que te hiso marear?** (se sienta junto a ella en la camilla y le toma una de sus manos entre las de él, la miraba con una sonrisa cálida, para que se relajara y le explicara que le había sucedido)

**_AKANE:_****yo.. yo solo…. Solo… empecé a sentir mucho calor y me maree** (se sonroja ante la actitud del Dr y empieza a ruborizarse y a tartamudear del nerviosismo que tiene)

Ranma al ver cómo se comporta su ex –prometida con el Dr, no hace más que ponerlo furioso, gira su rostro hacia un costado muy molesto, apretando fuertemente sus puños, tratando de controlar su ira al ver lo nerviosa y ruborizada que ve a su amada con el que una vez había sido su amor, su primer amor

**_RANMA (pensando): por qué?... Por qué ella es así con él?... Aún lo amas Akane?... NO, ESO NO PUEDE SER!... tú solo debes amarme a mí…. Solo a mí! Maldición por qué no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti Akane…. Entiende que tú eres solamente mía!... él no volverá a alejarte de mí… nadie lo hará!_**

**_RANMA:_****La muy cabezota no quiso escucharme cuando le dije que se sacara el buzo!** (levanta la voz para romper el dulce momento que compartía su amada con el Dr)

A la peliazul le da un respingo en todo el cuerpo ante el fuerte tono de voz de su ex –prometido y se suelta rápidamente de las manos del Dr

**_AKANE:_****Si es cierto, empecé a sentir calor cuando veníamos aquí, pero yo no quise sacarme el buzo; bueno usted… usted sabe por qué**(se queda sentada en la camilla mirando fijamente al Dr avergonzada, porque sabía que él le había dicho que debía evitar sentir calor)

**_DR TOFÚ:_****Akane –chan, te dije que tendrías que evitar el calor, sé que te incomoda mucho las marcas que tienes, pero debes mantenerte lo más fresca e hidratada posible, sino seguirás con los mareos y desmayos** (se levanta de la camilla y se dirige hacia Ranma)**; no te preocupes Ranma –kun, ella solo se mareo por el exceso de calor**(lo mira sonriente)

**_RANMA:_****y eso se le pasará pronto?** (él sin embrago se dirige al Dr muy serio, ya que sigue molesto por la actitud de su amada con él)

**_DR TOFÚ:_****Si Ranma-kun no te preocupes, solo debe seguir mis indicaciones y ya muy pronto estará más que bien, pero ahora te recetare otra pomada para los hematomas Akane-chan, estos ya se están borrando pero para que no quede ninguna secuela será mejor que utilices esta que te daré ahora. Debes aplicarla en forma circular por cada hematoma hasta que se absorba toda en la piel, deberás hacerlo después de cada baño, y deberás bañarte más de 3 veces al día, tomar muchos líquidos y mantenerte fresca**(se gira hacia su escritorio para anotarle todas las indicaciones a la peliazul)

**_AKANE:_****pero Dr yo no quiero que mi padre vea todo esto, él se preocupara mucho** (su voz se pone llorosa ante la idea de imaginar cómo reaccionaría su padre al verla así)

**_DR TOFÚ:_****Akane-chan, no te preocupes por los hematomas, ya casi ni se te notan, pero si tanto te preocupa el que los pueda ver, puedes maquillarlos con base para que no se noten**(le sonríe dándole ánimos ante la propuesta que le ofrece) **Ahora Ranma-kun acércate que debo mostrarte como deben aplicarle la crema a Akane-chan**(le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque; en realidad esto no era necesario mostrárselo, pero él ya había notado la molestia y seriedad del ojiazul ante la escena anterior, y quiso darle un pequeño empujoncito a la rebelde pareja y así restarle importancia a ese hecho)

**_RANMA:_****Por qué debe mostrarme a mí, si es ella quien debe aplicársela**(evita mirarlo, por la vergüenza que siente de pensar en el solo hecho de que le podría tocar nuevamente su suave piel de porcelana)

**_DR TOFÚ:_****porque Akane-chan no puede llegar a las de su espalda, es por eso que tú deberás ver como se le aplica, para luego ayudarla o explicarle a quien se lo haga** (lo mira muy serio ante lo dicho)

**_RANMA:_****Esta bien!**(se acerca hacia la camilla donde se encuentran ambos)

**_DR TOFÚ:_****Bien Akane-chan, por favor quítate el buzo y la remera, así podré mostrarle a Ranma-kun como debe hacerlo**

Akane se levanta de la camilla con mucho nerviosismo y vergüenza, se va sacando la ropa, y un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo al ver que ahora deberá estar casi desnuda frente a su ex –prometido. Con muchos temblores en su cuerpo se sienta nuevamente en la camilla, quedando de espalda hacia Ranma y al Dr

**_DR TOFÚ:_****muy bien, ahora tendrás que aguantar un poco Akane-chan, esto no te dolerá pero te impactara lo fría que es esta crema en tu cuerpo que aún se encuentra muy afiebrado, de acuerdo?** (se para detrás de ella mientras le explica minuciosamente)

**AKANE: HAI!** (cierra con fuerza sus ojos, esperando el impacto en su cuerpo)

El Dr le aplica la crema y a la peliazul le salta el cuerpo al sentir el frío en su cuerpo, provocándole un leve gemido de dolor y causando mucha angustia ante su ex –prometido, que la mira fijo viendo cómo ella se muerde el labio inferior para no seguir gritando ante el impacto que sufrió su cuerpo

**_DR TOFÚ:_****Ven Ranma-kun, ahora te toca a tí hacerlo**

**_RANMA:_****HAI!** (se acerca a la camilla, ahora él queda detrás de Akane y eso lo hace sonrojarse furiosamente al verla prácticamente casi desnuda frente a él)

**_DR TOFÚ:_****Espera Ranma-kun; Akane –chan, deberás abrirte el sostén para que Ranma-kun pueda aplicarte correctamente la crema** (le dice el Dr, tratando de no delatarse a sí mismo, ya que él solamente lo hacía para que los jóvenes tuvieran un encuentro cercano; ya había notado lo molesto que estaba el ojiazul al ver que él la había tomado de las manos y ella se había sonrojado, provocando los celos de éste, por lo cual decidió animarlo a Ranma con esta brillante idea)

**_AKANE:_****Puedes abrirlo tú? por favor, aún no me puedo mover ante el impacto del frío** (le solicita ayuda al ojiazul con una voz muy temblorosa ante la situación que se encuentran)

**_RANMA:_****Ha… Hai!** (muy nervioso y temblando se acerca a ella, roza con sus manos y dedos su espalda para abrirle el sostén)**, listo!**( se aleja rápidamente de ella, temiendo que esta le golpee por el atrevimiento de él)

**_DR TOFÚ:_****Bien, ahora aplícale la crema justo ahí**(le señala el hematoma de la peliazul)

**_RANMA:_** (más rojo que un tomate y nervioso, se acerca a la espalda de Akane, respirando con mucha dificultad) **Aquí?** (le aplica la crema en el hematoma y se aleja rápidamente, pero la peliazul vuelve a dar un pequeño gemido de dolor ante el impacto frío)

**_DR TOFÚ:_****Si, pero debes frotarla en forma circular hasta que la piel la absorba. Así que frótala** ( no puede evitar reír, al ver lo rojo y nervioso que se ve el ojiazul en situación en la que le puso)

El ojiazul traga con mucha dificultad y empieza a frotarle la crema en la espalda a su amada, pronto va notando como Akane va relajando su cuerpo ante el contacto, esto logra que él también se relaje un poco más, y empiece a disfrutar de este hecho en particular

Su mente empieza a divagar ante el confort que empieza a sentir, al tocar nuevamente la piel desnuda de su amada

**_RANMA (pensando): que bien se siente…. Toda su piel es tan suave…. Mmmm ….como me gustaría poder tocarla toda…. Akane…. Vas a volverme loco…. Te deseo como no tienes idea… tu piel es tan dulce y suave…. Necesito volver a sentirla con mis labios y lengua….._**

**_AKANE (pensando): que calidez… sus dedos son tan suaves… me gustaría tanto volver a sentir sus labios en mi piel… Ranma…_**

El ojiazul no se había dado cuenta que la crema ya había sido absorbida por la piel de la peliazul, y seguía con el masaje circularen la piel de la peliazul; sin darse cuenta, que con su otra mano, acariciaba lentamente las caderas de ella. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que el Dr los había dejado a solas en la habitación, hasta que escucharon que éste, hablaba con un paciente que había llegado para atenderse con el Dr

Ambos se ruborizaron furiosamente al verse en las condiciones que estaban, Akane logra mirar a Ranma de costado, y con un gesto le agradece el haberla ayudado, éste le devuelve el gesto mirándola con los entre cerrados, alejándose poco a poco de ella, mientras que con la mano que tenía en la cadera de ella, le va rozando su cintura por detrás, hasta soltarla definitivamente

El Dr los despide alegremente, y les dice a ambos que se cuiden mucho durante estos días. A Ranma le recetó también mantenerse fresco, tomar muchos líquidos e hidratarse bastante, por lo que le había dicho el Dr, su insomnio podía deberse un poco al mismo exceso de calor que tenía en su cuerpo

Rápidamente llegaron al Dojo sin mencionar palabra alguna, ambos se sentían muy nerviosos e inquietos ante todo lo ocurrido.

Ambos saludan al entrar, y rápidamente se acerca la madre del ojiazul para preguntarles cómo les había ido

**_NODOKA:_****hijo! hija! Cómo les fue?** (se acerca a ellos con una gran sonrisa)

**_RANMA: bi.. bien… bien!_** (aclara velozmente)

**_AKANE:_****Si tía todo bien; si me disculpan iré a tomar un descanso, estoy un poco cansada** (va dirigiéndose a las escaleras)

**_RANMA:_****Estas bien? Quieres que te lleve?** (le agarra la mano deteniendo su andar)

**_AKANE:_****no, no te preocupes, estoy bien, primero me daré un baño y después descansaré, gracias** (se suelta del agarre del ojiazul y se dirige al baño)

**_NODOKA:_****Todo está bien hijo?, Akane-chan no tiene nada grave?** (lo mira con preocupación al notar actitud de su hijo con su ex –prometida)

**_RANMA:_****Todo está bien mamá, de verdad, Akane ya se encuentra mucho mejor, pero aún necesita seguir reposando y seguir cuidándose por unos días más; solo eso le receto el doctor, Ah y una nueva pomada para sus hematomas** (se sonroja al decir lo último al recordar en la situación en la que habían estado dentro del consultorio del Dr Tofú)

**_NODOKA:_****AH! QUE BUENO ME ALEGRO MUCHO!** (lo mira sonriente al ver como se sonroja al hablar de su ex -prometida, ella sabe que su hijo la ama y mucho)**. Ven hijo, quiero que te pruebes el nuevo uniforme para ver si tengo que hacerle alguna modificación, pero estoy segura de que te quedará perfecto, no pude haberme equivocado en tu talla**(lo jala del brazo en dirección a la sala para darle el nuevo uniforme)

**_RANMA:_****Pero mamá, en esta escuela yo jamás eh usado el uniforme escolar, no quiero empezar a usarlo justo ahora que es el último año**(se va resistiendo a los jalones de su madre, en una actitud de total negación)

**_NODOKA:_****Mira hijo, esas cosas podrás hacérselas a tu padre pero a mí no, si te digo que vas a usar el uniforme, es porque lo vas a usar** (lo mira con ojos desafiantes, acercando su mano a la funda de su filosa katana, con firmes intenciones de que su hijo entienda que ella está hablando muy en serio) **No es de hombres estar haciendo reclamos como niño chiquito, eso déjalo para mis ñietos, que estoy segura que muy pronto me demostrarás lo varonil que eres, verdad hijo?**

Una sombra se acerca rápidamente al ojiazul, se trata de una bicicleta con una muy conocida amazona sobre ella, la bicicleta cae sobre el ojiazul, en su cabeza como siempre, y la voluptuosa china suelta su bicicleta para tirarse encima de su amado Airen, refregando una vez más su cuerpo en el de él

El ojiazul logra empujar la bicicleta fuera de su cara, pero esta cae cerca de su madre, ésta ante el impacto, se asusta y logra sacar torpemente su katana, que se resbala de sus manos y cae justo al lado de la mejilla del ojiazul ensartándose en el suelo, éste logra sacarse de encima a la amazona y se aleja rápidamente de la katana de su madre con ojos muy asustados por lo cerca que paso de su rostro

**_RANMA:_****Mamá! Ten más cuidado por favor!** (le habla muy agitado ante el susto)

**_NODOKA:_****Lo siento hijo, me asuste al ver encima esa bicicleta** (mira despectivamente la bicicleta, sabiendo a quien pertenece, para ella, no es de su agrado la jovencita que es dueña de esa bicicleta, y mucho menos le es agradable para ser la pareja de su hijo)

**_SHAMPOO:_****AIYA! Disculpar a shampoo, no verla, estar emocionada por mostrar a Airen como quedar mí nuevo uniforme** (hace una reverencia con la cabeza delante de la madre del ojiazul, en símbolo de arrepentimiento)

**_NODOKA:_****Ranma está ocupado ahora, él tiene que probarse primero su uniforme** (voltea su rostro en modo de indiferencia hacia la persona enfrente)

**_RANMA:_****Esta bien mamá, ahora me lo probaré** (suspira y agarra el paquete en donde está el uniforme, sube las escaleras para ir hacia su habitación y probárselo)

Mientras el ojiazul se prueba su nuevo uniforme, más invitados que no han sido invitados han llegado a la casa de los Tendo; Ukio venía siguiendo a la amazona para no dejarla a solas con su Ran-chan, ella estaba segura de que el ojiazul estaría más que dispuesto a formalizar su compromiso al fin, ya que el compromiso de Akane y él se había roto de una vez por todas, y ahora ella es la única prometida oficial, (según ella); el otro auto-invitado era el joven de la pañoleta, que venía en vistas de visitar a su eterno amor imposible

El ojiazul aparece de pronto en la sala y abarca las miradas de todos, en especial el de las féminas presentes

**_SHAMPOO:_****AIYA, AIREN! Verte muy sexi con uniforme** (sus ojos brillan de deseo y lujuria al ver al ojiazul enfrente con su nueva vestimenta)

**_UKIO:_****RAN-CHAN** (dice la cocinera en un susurro y con un suspiro)

**_RYOGA (pensando):hhhmmmmmffffff! Egocéntrico!_** (voltea su rostro en dirección opuesta en donde se encuentra su eterno rival)

El joven ojiazul vestía una camisa blanca, con un saco azul, unos jeans celeste claros y unos zapatos negros clásicos

Pero esto no era lo que más llamaba la atención de las féminas, ¡no señor!, lo que ellas admiraban ensoñadoramente, era lo perfectamente bien que le quedaban esos jeans al ojiazul, además los jean dejaba ver muy claramente que el ojiazul está más que bien dotado en su entre pierna, por lo cual ninguna de las dos dejaban de babear al ver lo expuesto que estaba el joven

**_NODOKA:_****Te falto probarte la corbata hijo** (al mirarlo de pies a cabeza y sonreír al ver lo varonil que es su hijo, sus pensamientos la llevaban a pensar, que sin duda la mujer que estaría al lado de su hijo iba a ser muy afortunada, claro que eso solo sucedería si su hijo se comportará como el hombre que ella esperaba que fuese)

**_RANMA:_****Es necesario?** (revolotea los ojos tratando de negársele a su madre)

**_NODOKA:_****SI! MUY NECESARIO!** (saca nuevamente su katana apuntándole justo a la cara muy amenazadoramente)

Más rápido que un bombero corre hacia su habitación para ponerse la corbata, pero sale de su habitación con la corbata colgando en su cuello, para que se la ponga su madre, ya que él no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo; al salir de su habitación se da cuenta que al mismo tiempo sale del baño su amada con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, ella aún tenía su cuerpo y su pelo un poco mojados por el baño que se acababa de dar, sus miradas se cruzan, y quedan frente a frente parados, mirándose bobamente por lo que veían el uno del otro; el ojiazul podía admirar en su totalidad la belleza de la peliazul, y Akane podía admirar lo atractivo que lucía su joven ex –prometido con esa nueva vestimenta

**_AKANE:_****Ranma…. Que… que haces así vestido?**(baja su mirada para que el ojiazul no note su sonrojo)

**_RANMA:_****uh?, Ah es que me estoy probando el nuevo uniforme del colegio porque mi madre me lo pidió, y bueno ahora iba a pedirle que me ayudara con la corbata jejejeje** (el ojiazul sentía todo su cuerpo temblar al solo verla así, con esa pequeña toalla que apenas lograba tapar todo muy bien, pero aun así su vista solo se dirigía hacia el cuerpo de su amada, y deleitarse con la vista que Kami parecía ofrecerle)

**_AKANE:_****AHHHH! Jejeje te queda muy bien, qui… quiere… quieres que te ayude yo con la corbata?**(trata de mirarlo a la cara con una sonrisa de esas que lo vuelven loca al ojiazul)

**_RANMA:_****S…. ssssiiii…. Claro… por favor** (se acerca más a ella para que le pueda colocar la corbata)

**_AKANE:_****Ven!, acércate un poco más, sabes una cosa? No muerdo jejejeje**(lo agarra del saco y lo acerca más hacia ella, agarra la corbata y la coloca alrededor del cuello de él, mientras lo hace sus frágiles y delicadas manos alcanzan a rozar el cuello del joven, esto logra que el ojiazul instintivamente giré su rostro hacia sus manos para sentir más de cerca ese roce en su cara)

**_RANMA (pensando): Oh kami…. Que rico aroma tienes Akane…. No puedo evitar querer sentir tu manos más cerca de mí… no te alejes…. Déjame tocarte una vez más…. Déjame embriagarme de tu olor y de tu sabor… no puedo evitar volverme loco con cada roce de tu cuerpo… mírame Akane… mira como me tienes…. Me siento un esclavo a tus pies…. Qué debo hacer para que me veas, como yo te veo a ti?... quiero que sientas y desees lo mismo que yo…._** (suspira al sentir el roce de la mano de la peliazul y un leve gemido escapa de sus labios ante el placer que siente)

**_AKANE:_****ya termine! Guau Ranma, te ves muy bien** (le sonríe cálidamente, pero al verlo se da cuenta de que el ojiazul se encuentra con sus ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente) **Ranma te** **encuentras bien?** (se preocupa por la reacción del joven)

**_RANMA:_** (SALE DE SU DULCE SUEÑO ANTE LAS PALBRAS DE SU AMADA y con un ágil y rápido movimiento la toma de la cintura con ambos brazos y la acerca a su cuerpo) **No te alejes de mí…..**(le susurra al oído acercando su nariz a la mejilla de ella, rozándola muy suavemente con sus labios en las mejillas de la peliazul)

**_AKANE:_****Ra… Ranma… qué sucede cont…** (no pudo continuar hablando porque se vio bloqueada al sentir como el ojiazul, se ubicaba con mucho fervor en su cuello, empezando a besarlo, succionarlo, y lamerlo con mucha ansiedad y deseo; lo hacía como si su vida dependiera de eso, la respiración de él era cada vez más agitada ante la satisfacción que sentía por fín al volver a sentir su piel de porcelana; él ya se había entregado al placer, el deseo y a la lujuria que su mismo cuerpo le pedía en ese momento, las manos de él recorrían toda su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo hasta que las posiciono sobre la cadera de ella, y sin lastimar su cuerpo le agarró fuertemente su cadera, acercándola más hacia al cuerpo de él)

**_RANMA:_****vuelve conmigo** (le decía entre susurros y gemidos al oído**)… no sé si algún día podrás perdonarme por no haberte podido proteger…., pero…. Pero… te necesito conmigo Akane…. Entiende que tú eres solo mía… mía… mía** (la aprieta nuevamente de las caderas haciendo que se acerque más al cuerpo de él; él ya está abandonado ante el deseo de lo que le pide su cuerpo; sin poder resistirse más, le besa el cuello y va bajando lentamente hacia sus hombros sin dejar de besarla, y lamerla con desesperación)

**_AKANE:_****yo…yo…** (no puede hablar ante la excitación que le provoca los actos de su ex – prometido, aunque se sentía inmóvil, logra mover sus manos haciéndolas entrelazarse en el cuello del ojiazul, empieza a subir sus manos hacia el cabello del ojiazul y sin siquiera pensarlo le oprime la cabeza le oprime la cabeza hacia ella para poder sentir con más precisión todos sus besos, succiones y lamidas; ante lo excitada que se siente, y aunque no lograba articular palabra alguna, se aferró más fuerte al ojiazul dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, para darle a su ex -prometido un mejor acceso a su cuello; ella ya no lo podía negar más, su cuerpo también deseaba más que nada que él continuara con sus actos)

El ojiazul gruñió de placer al ver como ella le daba un mejor acceso a su cuello, por lo cual sin perder el tiempo se acurruca más en éste y sigue con su tarea, pero ahora al ver que ella estaba accediendo ante los actos de él, lo hacía perder aún más el control de sí mismo, por lo cual la empuja contra la pared y la presiona entre esta y su cuerpo, su respiración entrecortada demostraba lo excitado que se encontraba; no tarda más en dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, y empieza a refregar su cuerpo al de la peliazul; ella se aferra más a él posicionando sus manos en la espalda de él, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuello y aún presionándolo más fuerte hacia ella, provocando en ambos la liberación de suaves gemidos de placer

Unos pasos se escuchan en la escalera, ambos se exaltan ante el ruido y se separan rápidamente

**_NODOKA:_** **Ranma hijo, ya terminaste?** (se va acercando de a poco al pasillo)

Ambos jóvenes corren rápido a sus respectivos cuartos para que no ser descubiertos ante lo que estaban haciendo…..

**_CONTINUARÁ…._**

**_REPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS:_**

**_ka-chan: no como puedes darte cuenta, en este capítulo aclaro que Akane no tiene nada grave, solo sufre de deshidratación. Las demás prometidas han vuelto a aparecer y vienen con todo eso te lo puedo asegurar jajajajaja. Más adelante explicaré que fue lo que Kasumi habló con su padre; y si pondré algunos capítulos con lemon, espero que continúes leyendo igual jajajaj. Bueno espero que este capítulo hay sido de tu gusto, mil gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegro mucho de que te vaya gustando mi historia :D_**

**_nancyricoleon: muchas gracias por tu comentario :D_**

**_CinthyaMontalvo:_**__**_Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y espero no haberte decpcionado y que te siga gustando la historia. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. :D_**

**_Bry: muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando la historia y te siga pareciendo interesante jajajaja: :D_**

**_asv_**__**_: te aseguro que en los próximos capítulos Ranma arderá en celos. Yo tampoco perdería mi tiempo con Ranma jajajajajaja. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. :D_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios; realmente me animan mucho a continuar esta historia, como ya les eh dicho a todos, espero que ésta siga siendo de su agrado y este capítulo no los haya decepcionado._**

**_Ya saben que acepto cumplidos obio jajajajaja, pero también tomatazos o lo que quieran, me alegra de todo corazón que se tomen un tiempo para mi historia. Muchas gracias por todo y hasta la próxima_**

**_Disculpen si me quedo muy largo el capítulo, tratare de hacerlo un poco más cortitos_**

**_Me gustaría saber si la historia va siendo del agrado de ustedes, ¿debería continuar, o mejor lo dejo hasta ahí? ¿qué opinan?; me interesa mucho sus opiniones :D_**

**_Saludos desde Argentina_**


End file.
